Like Father Like Son
by TheGreatSaiyaman92
Summary: What would have happened if Goku trained Gohan at a young age? This story takes place at the start of Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please give me a break. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Gohan, I know you can do better than that," said Goku.

"I can't daddy, you're too fast," Gohan complained.

"Oh come on, you're way stronger than I was at your age."

Gohan's pout turned into a grin.

"Goku! Gohan! Dinner," yelled Chichi.

"That's enough training for today Gohan," Goku said quickly, anxiously wanting to eat.

"Remember Gohan, tomorrow you're going to study," said Chichi.

"I know, mom," Gohan said with a slight groan.

_Chichi agreed to allow Gohan to train for three days, but only if he agreed to study for four._

"But Chichi, I wanted to take Gohan to see the group tomorrow," pleaded Goku.

"Please mom."

Chichi thought for a moment and said "Fine, but that Roshi guy better not corrupt my sweet Gohan."

"Yaaaay!"

"All right, thanksChichi!" exclaimed Goku.

_**The next day**_

"Look! Goku is here!" yelled Bulma.

"Hiya guys."

"Uh, Goku who's the kid?" asked Krillin.

"This is my son."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Hello, I'm Gohan."

_Everyone introduced themselves._

"Um… Bulma. Yeah! I've heard of you. Isn't your dad the owner of Capsule Corporation?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I read a book about Capsule Corp."

"Chichi wanted Gohan to read a book way beyond his age level, so I suggested he reads a book about Capsule Corp.", Goku explained.

"My favorite section is the one about training equipment. I really liked the part about the gravity room that your dad invented." Added Gohan.

Bulma was surprised that Gohan new so much about her company.

"_I need to offer him an internship when he gets older." _Bulma thought to herself.

"So Gohan, do want to work at Capsule Corporation one day?" asked Bulma. "You sure seem to know a lot about it."

"Well, my mom wants me to be a scholar, but I'm going to be a fighter like my daddy."

_Goku sensed a strong power level in the distance._

"Wait, someone's coming." Goku informed the others.

The powerful being landed on the Beach near the others. He began speaking…

"Hello Kakarot. I'm Raditz, your brother. It seems that you've disappointed me."

"Brother? I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Goku, not Kakarot."

_Raditz explained that Goku is a saiyan and what his mission was._

"Since you're my brother, I'm going to give you another chance. Kill 100 humans by tomorrow and pile them on this island or else I'm taking my nephew here, back to the new recruit planet."

"You're not taking my son anywhere!"

"I don't think you have a choice", Raditz said as he punched Goku in the gut.

"Daddy!" yelled Gohan trying to hold back tears.

Raditz picked Gohan up and flew off. At this point, Gohan couldn't hold back the tears and started balling.''

"PUT ME DOWN!" Gohan yelled right before punching Raditz in the face.

Raditz was taken aback by how hard his nephew could punch.

"You'll make a fine warrior."

With that, Raditz knocked Gohan out and flew back to his space pod.

"Goh-Gohan." Said a fatigued Goku.

Goku sensed another strong power level coming towards him.

"Oh great it's Piccolo." Complained Krillin.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" Asked Goku, who was now recovered.

"I'm here to _team up with you" _Piccolo said difficultly. "If we don't stop that Raditz guy we can kiss this planet goodbye."

"You want to team up with me Piccolo?" Goku asked surprised.

Piccolo growled.

"In your dreams Goku, I only want to team up because I don't have a choice. Now unless you want to keep talking, I suggest we get going."

"Right, let's go."

_Goku and Piccolo chased after Raditz._

Raditz's scouter went off.

"Hehehe… they're persistent little runts." Said Raditz.

"Give me back my son!"

"Daddy!" Yelled Gohan who regained consciousness.

"You're starting to annoy me Kakarot." Growled Raditz.

"This is the end Raditz!" Yelled Piccolo.

"Hahaha! You weaklings don't stand a chance. Let's see, brother your power level is only 2,500 and greeny over there has a power level of 3,000. As for me my power level is just above 6,500."

_Goku and Piccolo removed their weighted training clothes and dropped them on the ground creating a dent in the Earth._

"Hm, weighted clothing huh, well let's see your power level now. Kakarot your power level increased to 2,800 and the green guy is 3,350. You might've increased your power level, but you still don't stand a chance."

_Upon finishing his sentence, Raditz elbowed Goku in the ribs and punched Piccolo in the nose causing them to cough up blood._

"No, daddy!" Gohan cried.

Goku jumped in the air and shot a Ki blast at Raditz who easily deflected it, but it was just a distraction. At this point, Piccolo was above Raditz and slammed both fists on his head.

"Grrrrr… you'll pay for that!" Yelled Raditz.

Raditz phased in front of Goku and round house kicked him, phased behind him and shot multiple Ki blasts at him. Piccolo took this chance to attack, but Raditz grabbed his arm and broke it, causing a screech of pain. Piccolo was now back on the ground.

"I can't believe how strong he is!" Muttered Piccolo.

Piccolo grabbed his broken arm and ripped it off catching Goku and Raditz of guard. Raditz immediately regained his guard and phased in front of Piccolo punching him in the throat bringing Piccolo to the ground wheezing. After taking care of Piccolo, Raditz phased in front of Goku and kicked his ribs, breaking two in the process, causing Goku to howl.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING MY DADDY!" Gohan yelled, smashing the pod Raditz trapped him in.

Raditz's scouter beeped.

"11,000! That's impossible!" Raditz yelled out in fear.

Gohan punched Raditz's, nose breaking it. Then kicked Raditz in the ribs, breaking four. Goku took this chance to grab Raditz's tail and Piccolo, now recovered, told Goku about a new move he made, but it will kill Goku in the process.

"Do it!" Goku yelled.

Piccolo began to charge his new move.

"Daddy, please don't!" Gohan pleaded.

"Listen to me Gohan, you've made me so proud, you are so strong, please, don't cry I'm doing this to save you son, please Gohan." Goku said calmly.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled.

"No daddy!"

Goku and Raditz's bodies fell to the ground.

"It's okay Gohan, we can wish him back with the dragon balls." Said Piccolo.

"What are dragon balls!?" Gohan yelled, now crying.

"Dragon balls are magical balls that grant any one wish."

"Hehehe… fools. I've recorded every moment of this fight [_cough_] and it has been sent to my team who are more than three times as strong as me. They're going to come here in one year's time to destroy you miserable people and wish me back to life. He, he, _huff._" Raditz said right before he died.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Piccolo yelled regenerating his arm.

"Gohan, I need to train you if we are going to save this planet." Piccolo said.

"No, I can train myself." Said Gohan angrily.

"Grrr, listen if this planet is going to survive than you need to stop acting like a brat!"

Gohan punched Piccolo sending him back a few feet.

Gohan smirked.

"It looks like I should train you."

"Okay, what you lack in experience you make up for in speed and strength, how about we train each other, after all, It's easier to train with a partner."

Gohan sent him a glare.

"Fine."

Gohan and Piccolo heard a jetcopter landing towards them.

"OH… MY… KAMI." Bulma said tearing up at the sight of Goku.

Piccolo filled in to Bulma what happened.

"Bulma, I need a gravity chamber." Gohan said rather than asked.

"But…?" Bulma said before being interrupted.

"Now!" Yelled Gohan.

"I hope you know what you're doing Gohan." Bulma said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a capsule.

Gohan smiled to her gratefully.

"Thank you Bulma, and _Don't _tell my mom."

"But…" Bulma said.

Gohan shot off before Bulma could finish with Piccolo following.

"This should be far enough." Piccolo told Gohan.

They landed near a crystal blue river and a short grass plain with multiple different trees.

Gohan clicked the button on the capsule and tossed it down.

A puff of smoke came out and exposed a pod with a single door.

"Ready?" Asked Piccolo.

Gohan nodded, took off his own training clothes (making Piccolo shocked) ,and walked in with Piccolo behind him.

The inside of the pod lit up and had a machine with a screen in the middle of the room.

"Where should we start?" Gohan asked.

"Two times Earth gravity?"

Gohan nodded and pressed a button that said _ON/OFF_, and pressed the _UP arrow _twice.

The screen said **2 G.** and then the room shacked making Gohan and Piccolo fall on their knees.

Gohan stood up slowly while Piccolo fell on his hands.

"Keep… trying… Piccolo." Gohan struggled to say.

Piccolo got back on his knees and slowly stood up.

Gohan and Piccolo both smiled at each other and started to walk around the room.

_**One week later**_

Gohan and Piccolo ran around the room.

"O… kay… Gohan… that should… be enough… for today."

They walked out and Piccolo shot a ki blast at the ground making a fire and started to cook the deer he hunted earlier.

"My dad told me about you and your dad." Said Gohan now eating.

"Oh yeah, what did he tell you." Piccolo said now angered.

"He said that you're a great fighter and says that he forgives you, but everyone thinks you're a monster, but I don't think you're a bad guy Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Th…thank you, Gohan you're the first person to not think of me as a freak."

They both smilled.

"Well, goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight Piccolo."

_**Four months later**_

"I'm going to get actual food." Said Gohan.

"We don't have any money Gohan."

"I know but maybe I can work for it." Said Gohan.

"Okay fine." Said Piccolo.

"Continue training I'll be back in a couple hours." Gohan told Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded.

Gohan took off and saw a small village and landed.

Gohan was greeted by an old man.

"Hello young man what can I do for you?" The old man asked.

"I am looking to work for food."

"Well you're in luck, I'm the farmer and baker of this village and I could use some help."

"Thank you, I'm Gohan." Gohan reached his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Gohan, I'm Joe." Joe shook Gohan's hand.

"Lime!" Joe called.

"Coming grandpa!" A little girl yelled back.

"Gohan, this is my granddaughter Lime, Lime this is Gohan he is here to help with the work."

"Hi Gohan." Lime said.

"Hello."

"Gohan, what can you do on a farm?"

"I could plant seeds and feed the animals and my father takes me to chop wood, so I could do that too."

"Excellent, I am running low on fire wood."

"Lime, show Gohan where the axe is and where the wood is."

"K, Grandpa."

"An axe isn't necessary, my father teaches me martial arts and I am strong enough to chop wood with my hand."

"Well, if you need an axe it's in the barn."

"Follow me Gohan." Said Lime.

"Coming."

_**Half an hour later**_

"Gohan, how are you doing…" Joe was shocked.

"Th… that's more fire wood than what I chop in a year."

"Is that bad…" Gohan asked.

"Ba… bad… Ha Ha Ha Gohan this is excellent!"

"Gohan you've done more than enough, come you deserve three whole turkeys, come follow me into the bakery."

Gohan smiled and followed.

Joe put the turkeys in a box and capsulized it then gave it to Gohan.

"Come back when you need more food Gohan, you did an excellent job!"

"Thank you, Joe."

"No, thank you."

_**A/N: I don't know about cutting fire wood, but he is an old man, so he can't cut as much, and I'm pretty sure it's tedious work plus he can sell it to the other villagers. **_

Gohan flew back to Piccolo.

"Well you're back early." Piccolo said as he walked out of the gravity pod.

"Yup, I went to a village and chopped more wood than the man chopped in a year."

"He He He, what kind of food did you get?"

"Three turkeys." Gohan said pulling out the capsule.

"Great job Gohan."

Gohan smiled the Son grin his father would use.

"Well, lets get training" Said Gohan as he walked in the pod.

"Lets increase the gravity to five times Earth gravity." Said Piccolo.

"K."

Gohan went back to the village once a week.

_**Two months later**_

_Gohan saw two shadows grabbing his dad and punching him._

"_Gohan, help me!"_

_The shadows blasted Goku disintegrating him._

"_Mwahahahahahaha!" The shadows yelled._

"_Gohan!" _

_Gohan saw his mom getting blasted like his dad._

"_NOOOOOO!" Yelled Gohan._

Gohan woke up in a cold sweat and ran to the gravity pod and set it to nine times Earth gravity and started to do pushups.

Gohan started to cry remembering his nightmare.

"It felt so real…"

_**Five months later**_

Gohan had the same dream every night and continued to train secretly.

"Time for twelve times Earth gravity."

Gohan shot a blast and started to dodge it as it moved around the pod.

_**Morning**_

"I know your training at night, Gohan." Piccolo said.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because the extra training will help a lot."

"I keep having bad dreams, what if it's not enough?"

"Don't say that Gohan, you are not the little kid I first met, you're stronger, HFIL, you're stronger than your father."

"Thanks Piccolo."

"_He's right Gohan."_

"Dad?" "Goku?" They both said.

"_I'm training in other world with one of the Kais, King Kai." The gravity on his planet is ten times Earth gravity, but you're already used to twelve times Earth gravity, I'm so proud of you Gohan."_

"Daddy." Gohan said happily.

"_Goku, my back!" " Oops, sorry King Kai, well I'll see you in a couple weeks."_

_**A/N:**__**This wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I wanted to show how Gohan and Piccolo bonded. And the reason why Gohan didn't cry and acted older is because he knew he needed to grow up if he was going to save the planet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nappa, get ready, this planet doesn't have any strong warriors, but there are a couple that can pose a threat if we aren't careful." Vegeta said through his communicator.

"Vegeta, they are all weaklings, they can't beat us. The highest power level is 3,000." Nappa replied.

"Fool, just because they are physically weak doesn't mean they don't have a plan, besides they said they were reviving Kakarot so he may pose a threat. Always keep your guard up Nappa, always."

'Moron, never underestimate your opponent, fool is going to get himself killed one day.' Vegeta thought.

'Master Roshi?'

"Huh, Goku what's going on how are you speaking to me!"

"Roshi, they are here, round up the dragon balls and wish me back quick!"

"Bulma! Get the dragonballs, wish Goku back, they're here."

"Their power level is unbelievable." Muttered Piccolo.

"Ready Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Let's go, Gohan." Piccolo said as he flew towards the enemy.

They landed in a desert area with cliffs on the side and a single tree in between

"This can't be right, the scouter says the kid has a power level of 3,000." Nappa said.

"Look at his tail you moron, he's a Saiyan, no doubt he's Kakarot's spawn, besides I was stronger than him when I was his age. Although I am surprised there's a Namekian on this planet." Said Vegeta.

"Namekian?" Asked Piccolo.

"Bwahahaha well you're certainly not human hahah." Laughed Vegeta.

Four other people landed near Piccolo and Gohan. One was tall with three eyes, the second one, a short white skinned man, the third one, a man with scars and an orange gi, and the last one, a short bald man with six scars on his forehead.

"Hahah. It seems there are more people with a death wish, huh Vegeta?" Nappa said.

"Nappa, how many Sabamen do you have?" Asked Vegeta.

"Seven."

"Plant 'em."

Nappa put seven seeds in the ground and five green creatures came out.

"Any of you weaklings brave enough to take on two of them." Asked Nappa.

"I will." Gohan said getting into a fighting position.

"What!?" The four people yelled.

"You've got guts kid." Said Nappa.

Gohan phased behind one of the sabamen and blasted it from behind killing it instantly. He then phased in front of the other and punched its neck breaking it.

"But that's impossible, the sabamen all have a power level of 5,000!" Yelled Nappa.

"Fool, they can suppress their power level!" Yelled Vegeta as he blasted the rest of the sabamen.

'Nappa listen, the brat is the biggest threat, but I have a plan. I'll fight the others and when he is distracted grab him in a full Nelson, then I'll blast the brat into oblivion.' Vegeta told Nappa telepathically.

Vegeta phased behind Krillin and kicked his spine getting a yelp of pain out of him and surprised gasps out of the rest.

'Now Nappa!'

Nappa phased behind Gohan and grabbed him into a full Nelson.

"Let me go!" Yelled Gohan.

Vegeta phased a few feet away in front of Gohan and prepared a blast.

Gohan closed his eyes and waited for certain death, but it never came, the blast, instead of hitting him, it hit Piccolo. Piccolo jumped in front of Gohan and took the blast straight on.

"Piccolo!" Yelled Gohan.

Gohan head butted Nappa and in a fit of pure rage punched him in the gut, then immediately in the ribs breaking all of Nappa's right side ribs and punched him in the jaw shattering it in the process and kicked him towards Vegeta.

"Vergerta… herlp… prease." Nappa struggled to say with his broken jaw.

"You worthless weakling, can't even beat a mere toddler, you bring shame to the Saiyan name! But I'll help you… Help you get to the next dimension!" Yelled Vegeta as he threw Nappa in the air and shot a blast disintegrating Nappa instantly.

"Listen brat this fight is just with you and me and if any of the weaklings try and interfere I'll blast them into oblivion." Said Vegeta.

Gohan turned to the people.

"DO NOT interfere!" Yelled Gohan with hatred in his voice.

"Show me your true power, I know you're suppressing your power level." Said Vegeta.

Gohan sent him a glare and powered up.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"15,000!?"

Gohan sent him a smirk.

"Let's go someplace with more room to fight in." Gohan told Vegeta.

Vegeta just flew away in response.

They flew to a rocky area with multiple plateaus.

Once they landed, Gohan phased behind Vegeta and kicked him up, then tried kicking him again, but Vegeta caught his leg and punched him in the nose sending Gohan into one of the plateaus. Gohan flared ki around his body sending the remains of the plateau away from him. He then phased in front of Vegeta and repeatedly punched Vegeta in the chest and gut cracking the armor in the process and then threw an upper cut sending Vegeta a few feet in the air.

'If this keeps up then I'll have no choice then to change into my great ape form… no not yet I still have to deal with the brat's tail.' Vegeta thought with a smirk.

Gohan phased behind Vegeta and prepared a blast, but Vegeta spun around and round house kicked Gohan. Gohan recovered and shot three ki blasts at Vegeta only one managing to hit him. They then flew towards each other faster than a regular person could see and continually punched and kicked each other for ten minutes straight, Gohan landing the majority of the hits. Vegeta phased behind Gohan and grabed his tail ripping it off causing Gohan to yelp in pain.

Gohan, angrier now, channeled his ki into his hand and buried it in Vegeta's ribs breaking them in the process then punched his nose also breaking it.

"Why you worthless, third class, sorry excuse for a saiyan!" Vegeta yelled in rage flying back a few feet. "Now die with the rest of these worthless humans!" Vegeta said preparing a ki blast.

Galick…

Ka… Me…

Gun…

Ha… Me…

HAAAAAAAAAA!

HAAAAAAAAAA !

At first they were both even, but Gohan started to gain the upper hand until both attacks exploded shattering most of Vegeta's chest piece.

'I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but at least I took care of the brat's tail.'

Vegeta powered another ki blast and shot it into the air and Vegeta stared at it, confusing Gohan.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

Vegeta's heat rate drastically increased, then he started to grow, and grow a snout, and grow fur until he took the form of a giant ape.

Gohan gulped.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan before he could dodge and started to crush him.

"Ahhhaahhahhhhahahhhaha!" Gohan cried out.

"Hahahahahaha." Vegeta laughed as he heard the sound of bones crushing.

Gohan's vision faded in and out as he came in and out of consciousness.

"Awwww don't die on me now." Vegeta said in a mocking voice.

Vegeta dropped Gohan causing him to cry out again.

"Whoops, sorry I'm a clutz." Vegeta said again in a mocking voice.

Vegeta stepped on Gohan crushing even more bones.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh daddyyyyy! Help meeeeeeee!" Gohan cried out.

"Korrin, do you have any sensu beans?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry Goku I don't." Korrin replied.

"Dangit! Nimbus!"

Vegeta jumped up and down on Gohan.

"…"

"Huh, I guess I over did it? Oh well." Vegeta said as he powered up a ki blast.

"Hah!" Goku yelled shooting a ki blast at Vegeta.

'Dad, the ball of light, destroy it.' Gohan telepathically told Goku.

While Vegeta was recovering Goku shot a blast at the ki ball, but it didn't explode.

"Nice try Kakarot, but not even I am strong enough to destroy my moon ball."

'Oh no, think Gohan think. The tail! Dad remember the tail when you had it you turned into an ape!'

Goku phased behind Vegeta.

"Kaioken!" Goku yelled.

Red ki shot out of Goku as he karate chopped Vegeta's tail slicing it off, as Vegeta shrank back to normal, Goku phased in front of him and shot a Kamehameha wave at him causing the already broken chest piece to break completely and burn his chest breaking even more ribs.

"Ahhhh." Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta coughed up blood as he painfully pulled out a controller and pressed a button summoning his space pod, and started to crawl towards it.

"Oh no you don't." Goku said preparing a ki blast.

Vegeta growled.

'Let him go dad.' Gohan told Goku telepathically.

"But, look what he did to you."

'I know, but you told me to always be merciful to my enemies like when you and Piccolo fought.'

"Okay. Leave Vegeta, never come back!"

Vegeta, already in his pod, chuckled painfully.

"Fools." Vegeta said as he took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Vegeta was out of sight, Goku walked over to Gohan.

"You fought incredibly Gohan, I'm so proud of you. Goku said to Gohan.

Gohan replied with a pained smile.

After a few minutes Goku and Gohan heard a hover copter, and before it landed, Chichi jumped out.

"My baby!" Chichi cried out in between sobs "You! How dare you leave your son and let him run away!" Chichi yelled at Goku.

'It's my fault mom, I had to help save the Earth, dad and I were the only ones strong enough. If I wasn't there to fight, who knows what would've happened.' Gohan telepathically said to his mom.

Realization hit her. She knew Gohan was too injured to talk. When she realized it, she started to sob again.

_**In the hover copter **_

Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Bulma sat in the passenger seats with Dr. Briefs driving, and Gohan in a gurney with Chichi next to him.

'What are we going to do about Piccolo?' Gohan telepathically told everyone in the vehicle.

'I think I can help with that' King Kai said.

"Huh." everyone said except Goku and Gohan.

'I did a little research, and Piccolo's home planet is called Namek, and they have their own set of Dragon Balls. Now here's the bad news, Namek is 100,000 light years away.' King Kai said sadly.

"What's a light year?" Goku asked causing everyone except Gohan to fall back dramatically.

'A light year is distance not time and it is very far.' Gohan said dumbing it down.

"That's it!" Bulma yelled happily. "The saiyans came here in some ship right? Well, all we have to do is find the other guy's ship, modify it, and then we should be able to get to Namek in no time."

"Alright! Bulma you're a genius." Krillin said.

"I think we'll pass." Tien said. "Yeah me too." Added Yamcha.

"Well we'll talk more about it tomorrow." Bulma said as the hover copter landed on top of the hospital.

_**The next day**_

Gohan laid in a machine covering his entire body up to his neck with Chichi holding a book in front of him.

"Next page… next page… next page." Gohan said when he finished reading a page.

The door opened and Bulma walked in.

"Turn on the T.V." Bulma said.

Goku pressed the button on the remote.

'The government has taken one of the space ships the aliens came here on. The government has a live video for the citizens to see.' The reporter said.

_One of the scientists climbed in and pressed a button initiating self-destruct causing the ship to explode disintegrating the scientist._

'Oh my Kami! Cut to commercial! Cut to commercial!'

Everyone's eyes widened.

"That was the only way to Namek." Bulma said weakly.

"I can help with that." Mr. Popo said from outside the hospital.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bulma.

"I found the ship Kami came to Earth in." Mr. Popo replied.

"Really!? That's great!" Said Bulma.

"If one of you climb on my carpet, I can take you to it."

"Um… I guess I'll go." Bulma said.

Bulma climbed out the window and on to Mr. Popo's carpet. In less than a second they were across the world in front of a large figure covered in moss.

"Piccolo." Mr. Popo said as a latch on the bottom floated down.

Popo climbed on the latch and gestured to Bulma to do the same.

"Piccolo." Mr. Popo said again making the latch float up.

Inside was a very large chair.

Mr. Popo said something in a different language and in less than a second they were at Jupiter.

"This is incredible Mr. Popo! We can get to Namek in no time." Bulma said happily.

"I can't go with you, but I can teach you Namekian so you can drve the ship."

"Why can't you go?"

"Someone needs to watch over the Earth."

"I… I guess that's true."

_**They went back to the hospital  
><strong>_

Bulma told everyone about the ship.

"I think I'll stay here with Gohan." Goku said.

"Well I'm sure my dad can analyze the ship and make another ship in case you change your mind. Anyway it should take about two weeks to get everything ready alright Krillin?" Bulma said.

"Yeah."Krillin replied.

_**Four months later**_

Gohan healed enough to be in casts on both his arms and legs.

_Ring Ring Ring_ The phone in the room rang.

'Goku? Yes, I called to let you know that the ship will be ready in a few more months.' Mr. Briefs said.

"Thanks Mr. Briefs." Goku replied.

"I… I want to go too." Gohan said.

"Are you insane!? You were gone a whole year and had all your bones broken and are behind on your studies and your saying your want to run off into space for who knows how long!? Well you can… Chichi said before being cut off.

"I'm going!" Gohan snapped.

Chichi, more surprised than angry, cried.

"My baby's become a delinquent!" Chichi said in between sobs.

"I… I'm sorry mom. It's just that, Piccolo saved my life and I want to help save his. Please mom, I'll study on the way there, please mom." Gohan said.

"O… Okay Gohan, if it means that much to you then you can go."

"Yay thanks mom!"

_**Two months later**_

Gohan has one cast on his arm.

A fat man with a sword came in with a bag.

"Here kid." Yajirobe said tossing a sensu bean to Gohan and giving the bag to Goku.

Gohan looked at the bean confused.

"It's a sensu bean." Goku said.

Gohan, remembering the stories Goku told him about sensu beans, eagerly ate the bean. And in ten seconds he flexed his muscles breaking the cast.

"Thanks Yajirobe! Come on Gohan, let's go!" Goku said happily jumping out the window and flying towards Capsule Corp.

Gohan put on a backpack full of books and followed Goku.

"Um dad?" "What's up Gohan?" "Thanks for waiting for me."

Goku smiled.

"It's the least I could do."

They both landed on the front yard of Capsule Corp. a few minutes later.

"You're just in time Goku. I just finished the ship. Just press "launch" and the autopilot will do the rest." Said Mr. Briefs.

"Thanks!" Goku yelled already inside with Gohan.

Goku pressed the "launch" button causing the door to close.

Once they were out of Earth's atmosphere they looked around the ship. Once they were done with that, they trained in the gravity room under fifteen times Earth's gravity.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Gohan, I want to spar with you, no holding back. I want to see how strong you are." Goku said.

"Okay!" Gohan said happily.

Gohan went to punch Goku, but left an after image, then Goku turned around expecting Gohan to be there, but Gohan was were the after image was and kicked Goku causing him to smash face first in the wall. Goku took a few seconds to recover, then he phased in front of Gohan, and tried punching him in the chest, but Gohan easily caught his fist and pretended to punch Goku repeatedly leaving after images in place. Gohan laughed as he thought back to when he couldn't see his father during their training sessions and how the tables had turned. Gohan swept Goku legs and kicked him up before he hit the ground. Goku started seeing stars then he finally said-

"Okay that's enough, this is clearly a one sided fight." Goku said with pride about how strong his son is. "For now let's train alone." Goku said as he walked up to the gravity room controller setting it to raise one times Earth's gravity every hour.

They both did a handstand and started doing vertical one handed pinky pushups.

_**10:00 PM**_

Gohan finished his hundred millionth push up and grabbed his books to study as Goku turned the gravity from 24 slowly to regular gravity.

Both Gohan's and Goku's stomachs growled causing the room to slightly vibrate as they remembered they skipped dinner, so they went to the kitchen and grabbed a sports drink and a capsule throwing it on the table revealing a twelve course meal. They sat down with saliva practically running down their mouths as they devoured the food in front of them.

After dinner, they both took a shower and passed out on their beds minutes later.

Gohan woke up early wanting to finish studying, not that he really minded it he just enjoyed spending time with his father and didn't want homework to stand in his way.

_**7:00 AM**_

Goku stretched and yawned as he got out of bed and took a shower, then he ran into the kitchen and was surprised to see Gohan already there.

"What are you doing here so early?" Goku asked.

"I got up early to get studying out of the way." Gohan said as he tossed a breakfast capsule to Goku.

"Oh okay." Goku said with his mouth full.

After dinner Goku set the gravity to thirty times Earth's gravity and setting it to increase by five every two hours. Then they both started to run around the room.

"Hey dad, what's otherworld like?" Gohan asked.

"Well, when you die everyone is like small nimbuses. And everywhere there are really big nimbuses. There's this big guy named King Yemma. And there's multiple paths, but I've never got a chance to see what else there is because I went straight to snake way."

"And who's King Kai?"

"King Kai lives on a small planet at the end of snake way. He is one out of four Kais. There's a Kai for each part of the universe. There is one for the south, east, west, and north. King Kai is the north Kai and our Kai."

"Did he teach that Kioken thing?"

"Yeah, I can teach you if you want."

"Really!?" Gohan said happily.

"Yup." Goku said as he stopped running. "Now listen carefully…"

_**Two days later**_

Goku kept increasing the gravity faster and faster and is currently at ninety times Earth's gravity.

"Kaioken times 5!" Yelled Gohan.

After a minute Gohan fell down from exhaustion, but regained a few moments later.

"Okay, now let's do dodging exercises." Goku said.

"Okay."

"Kaaaa…. Meeeeee…. Haaaaa… Meeee… Haaaaaa!" Goku yelled as the blast curved around the room.

Goku and Gohan phased out of sight dodging the blast over again, but the gravity increased by twenty causing them to get hit by the blast.

Goku laid on the ground with broken ribs and legs and Gohan kneeling with broken ribs and arms.

"Gravity off." Gohan said activating the emergency voice command.

Gohan slowly walked to the pilot's chair and picked up the bag of sensu beans with his mouth and tossed it to Goku, then Goku opened the bag, tossed a sensu bean to Gohan, and then took one for himself.

"Goku, Gohan, listen closely, there's an evil tyrant named Frieza on Namek, he is more powerful than you can imagine and is feared throughout the universe, avoid him at all cost!" Warned King Kai.

"Um, yeah, sure King Kai." Goku said thinking about fighting someone that strong.

Gohan knew his dad couldn't help fighting someone strong so he trained secretly every night when Goku was asleep to make sure he could help his father.

_**Thirty minutes before landing on Namek**_

Goku mastered being in one hundred forty times Earth's gravity and Gohan In one hundred seventy because of the secret training.

"Before we land Gohan, I want to spar." Said Goku.

"Fine by me."

Gohan knew he was way more powerful than Goku, but he would hold back because he didn't want Goku to know he was secretly training.

Goku phased in front of Gohan and started throwing multiple type of punches while Gohan was pretending to have difficulty blocking the blows and being hurt by being hit on purpose.

Gohan phased behind Goku and kicked him in the spine sending Goku face down on the ground Gohan the grabbed his collar and punched him and let him go flying back. Goku phased behind Gohan and Gohan let punch him repeatedly because he was getting bored. Then when Goku threw an uppercut at him Gohan flew back on purpose pretending to be hurt.

_Five minutes 'till landing. _The computer said.

Goku gabbed to sensu beans eating one and tossing the other to Gohan. Since Gohan wasn't hurt, he carefully put the sensu bean in his pocket making sure Goku didn't see.

_Ten seconds, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One._

"Let's go." Said Goku.

_**A/N: This was completely filter. I just wanted to show the father son time and how Gohan is a lot stronger, but that means Frieza is stronger so stay tuned everyone. I had time so this is a special early release chapter. :) And for some reason I can't edit so I'll tell you what should have happened in chapter 1. Goku's and Piccolo's power level's should be switched and Gohan is stronger than Piccolo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Goku and Gohan flew towards Krillin when suddenly, his energy drop drastically.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled as he flew faster.

It took them a couple minutes to get to Krillin, and when they did, Goku knelt down and forced Krillin, with a broken neck, to eat a sensu bean, while Gohan glared at a giant with barely any clothes on and the remaining clothing was burned black.

"Yay! More people to beat up! Hahaha!" Recoome said.

Gohan flew towards Recoome and punched him in the gut causing him to cough up blood, knocking him out.

"How is this possible?" Vegeta hissed when he felt Recoome's energy go down. He then flew back to Krillin.

"Aye, Burter, did ya see the kid, incredible ain't it mate?"

"Where do these guys come from anyway, Jeice?" Burter said.

Goku phased in front of Jeice and Gohan phased in front of Burter.

Goku punched Jeice's nose breaking it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Bloody HIFL!" Jeice screamed.

Goku then round house kicked him knocking out.

Gohan kicked Burter in the ribs breaking them and punched his throat knocking him out.

"Kakarot, how did you and your brat get strong enough to kill the Ginu force?" Vegeta demanded.

"First of all, nice to see you too Vegeta, second of all, we just knocked them out, and third of all we trained using a gravity machine." Goku explained.

"Grow a spine Kakarot! Vegeta yelled. Vegeta kneed the Ginu Force in the neck killing them.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Why would you do that, they were already unconscious?"

"Just because they were knocked out doesn't mean that they won't be a threat later on. Now let's go fight Ginu."

Goku and Gohan reluctantly flew towards Ginu with Vegeta and Krillin flew back to Bulma.

They flew for a couple minutes before running into Ginu who was going to go fight them.

"Are you Ginu?" Goku asked.

"That depends. Are you the one who beat my men?"

"Yes" Goku and Gohan answered. "And we weren't even at full power." Goku added.

"What!?" Vegeta and Ginu yelled.

Goku and Gohan smirked.

"He's all yours son." Goku told Gohan.

Gohan's smirk grew.

Gohan phased in front of Ginu and kicked him in the gut winding him. Ginu then threw a right hook, but Gohan caught it, surprising Ginu. Ginu then threw a left, but Gohan caught it.

"What are you?" Ginu asked.

Gohan ignored him and started putting more pressure on Ginu's hands until he heard bones breaking causing Ginu to howl out in pain. Gohan let go of his hands and threw a right hook fracturing his jaw and knocking a couple teeth out.

'If this keeps up then I won't make it and I'll have to change bodies.'

Ginu flew away and shot a ki blast at his chest making a hole causing Goku and Gohan to wince in disgust.

"Change now!" Ginu yelled.

Gohan dodged the beam, but it hit Goku.

"Owww!" Goku in Ginu's body yelled.

Gohan looked at Goku in horror.

'I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't have toyed with him, and I should have ended it when I had the chance.' Gohan thought.

Ginu in Goku's body grabbed the bag of sensu beans and burned it.

"Those seemed kind of important, were they important, because I sure hope so. I wanted to have your body kid, but I'm sure he's stronger right?"

"No, I'm stronger!" Gohan angrily yelled as he powered up.

"Four hundred thousand, four hundred fifty thousand, five…" Goku yelled in surprise before the scouter exploded.

Ginu simultaneously shot a blast at his chest and said- "Change now!"

Gohan hoped Ginu would do this and dodged the beam again and let it hit Goku.

"No!" Ginu yelled.

Gohan walked over to a badly injured Ginu, gave him a death glare, and shot a ki blast disintegrating him. Gohan then ran to Goku and pulled out the sensu bean he didn't eat and fed it to him.

"When did you get stronger than me?" Goku asked with pride for his son.

"I trained in higher gravity than you did to prepare for Vegeta, then after I was healed from my near death experience I gained a lot more power, and finally I trained in secret on the way to Namek because I knew you wanted to fight Freeza and I wanted to make sure I could bail you out if push comes to shove. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Gohan said.

Goku hugged Gohan. "Don't worry about it. Remember the time I told you I fought 'Jackie Chung', and it turned out to be master Roshi, and that he tried so hard to beat me because he wanted me to continue training? Well I knew you were catching up to me, and I trained a lot harder because I wanted to give you motivation and a goal to achieve, to keep training and surpass me, and you did it! You keep surprising me every day Gohan."

"Well ain't that cute, now if you two are done with this idiotic garbage, then let's go get the stupid dragon balls!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Goku yelled.

'Goku, we got the dragon balls, come to me.' Krillin telepathically said.

"Hold on, Krillin already has the dragon balls. Follow me."

"I swear, if that weakling midget wishes for immortality, I will personally carry him to the sun!" Vegeta threatened.

Gohan and Goku chuckled at his antics.

"Okay Dende, they're here, summon it." Krillin said

"_Arise, oh great Porunga!" _Dende yelled in Namekian.

The sky went dark and lightning bolts shot out of the dragon balls, then a large blinding flash of light appeared taking the form of a muscular dragon.

"You who has summoned me, state your three wishes and it shall be granted." Porunga boomed.

"_Bring the Namekian known as Piccolo back to life." _

The dragon's eye's glowed red. "Your wish has been granted, the one known as Piccolo has been revived. State your second wish."

"_Bring Piccolo before us!"_

The dragon's eye's glowed red again. And Piccolo appeared next to Dende. "Your wish has been granted. State…"

The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls rose up in the air, turned to stone, and fell back down.

Dende knees buckled and he fell. Dende started to cry. "Grand Elder is no longer with us." Dende said in between sobs.

Krillin put his hand on Dende's shoulder. "I'm sorry Little Green."


	7. Chapter 7

_During the wish_

"How the HIFL is it dark, this planet has three suns?" Freeza wondered. "Wait a minute!"

_Flashback_

_Freeza twisted a young Namekian's arm._

"_Tell me about the Dragon Balls or the kid will have a little accident."_

"_Please let the child go." The Elder Namekian pleaded._

"_Wrong answer." Freeza said as he broke the child's arm._

"_Wahhhhhhhhh!" The child cried._

"_Okay, okay. The Dragon's name is Porunga, it grants three wishes, and when summoned the sky will turn black even though there is no night on this planet. Now please let the child go."_

_Freeza threw the kid towards the Elder._

"_Now, was that so hard?" Freeza calmly asked. "Zarbon, kill them."_

"_Yes lord Freeza."_

"_But, I told you what you wanted to know."_

_Zarbon shot a ki blast at the child and broke the elder's neck._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Freeza yelled as he flew towards the Porunga, but the sky went back to normal. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Uh oh." Said Krillin.

"You Are All Going To DIE!" Yelled a livid Freeza.

"Dad, do you still want to fight him?" Asked Gohan.

"Yeah, and like you said, you can bail me out if push comes to shove."

Gohan and Goku smirked. Goku walked closer to Freeza.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer." Freeza mockingly said.

Goku phased in front of Freeza and threw a right hook, but Freeza blocked it and countered with a left.

They phased away and threw punches and kicks causing shockwaves. Freeza punched Goku through a mountain. Goku charged a Kamehameha inside of the mountain and shot it at Freeza, which caught him off guard and hit him straight on.

"Grrrrr!"

Goku shot out of the mountain and punched Freeza in the gut, then phased behind Freeza and grabbed his tail, swung him around, and threw him in the same mountain.

"Yeah, what goes around comes around!" Yelled Krillin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Freeza shot a death beam that Goku barely dodged. Freeza then shot out of the mountain and started punching blindly while Goku lazily dodged, then Goku punched Freeza causing him to cough up blood and go flying into another mountain. A few minutes later, Freeza shot out in his second form, and phased behind Goku and kick his arm breaking it and sending him into the water. Freeza then put his foot on Goku's head to keep him under water.

"No!" Yelled Gohan.

Gohan flew towards Freeza and punched his nose breaking it and sent him flying back. Goku slowly swam towards the shore where Dende pulled him out and healed him. Gohan phased behind Freeza before he stopped flying and hit him with a double axe handle creating a crater upon impact.

"Kioken times 3 Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Haaaaaaaaaa!" Yelled Gohan.

Freeza jumped out of the crater and flew away to transform, but was stoped by Gohan.

"Nice try."

Freeza phased behind Krillin and grabbed his neck.

"One step, and baldy gets it." Freeza said as he flew in a cracked mountain and transformed.

Gohan felt the increase in power and the decrease of power. Freeza shot out and Dende flew towards a dying Krillin. Gohan punched Freeza in the jaw while Freeza simultaneously punched Gohan in the gut causing booth of them to cough up blood and double over in pain. They phased away and Freeza charged a large bream of Ki while Gohan charged up a Kamehameha.

'Gohan you are evenly matched and if what Vegeta said is true then you won't have a chance, but keep him busy while I charge up the spirit bomb.' Goku told Gohan.

'Okay.'

Goku put his hands up and started to charge the attack.

Gohan kept fighting, but started to get tired.

"Oh no, Gohan's losing energy fast." Krillin said to himself.

Freeza saw that Gohan was moving slower and took the chance to kick his arm breaking it and managing to break a couple ribs from the force and punched his nose breaking it which sent him flying near Dende.

"Distructo disc!" Krillin yelled throwing a saw like ki attack at Freeza, but he flipped over it, but got part of his tail cut off.

"But I killed you!" Yelled a ticked of Freeza.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." Krillin said failing to hide his fear.

Freeza stuck out his finger and prepared a death beam and aimed it at his head, but was tackled by Gohan and repeatedly punched him, but Freeza was looking up and saw a big ball of ki half the size of the planet.

'So much for a surprise attack.' Thought Goku. 'Gohan, I need you to throw him up towards the blast.' Goku told Gohan.

Gohan grabbed Freeza by the neck and shot a ki blast at his chest to shoot him up faster than throwing him.

"No!" Yelled Freeza as he got hit by the Spirit Bomb.

After a few minutes Freeza appeared in his final form, and shot a death beam at Dende, Vegeta, and Piccolo, but Gohan felt Vegeta's and Piccolo's energy.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I killed the little Namekian, well I killed him because I saw him heal you." Freeza said looking at Gohan. "I killed the others for the HIFL of it."

"Gohan… Kakarot 'cough cough' he destroyed our planet and our race. Please avenge our race. Please I'm begging you please please aghh!" Vegeta said before Freeza fired another death beam.

Goku glared at Freeza and Gohan looked down at Vegeta's corpse.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll avenge you." Said Gohan.

Goku phased behind Freeza and grabbed him in a full nelson and Gohan repeatedly punched Freeza, but Freeza head butted Goku and flew up and charged up a black ball of ki with purple sparks flying around it.

"Die with this planet!" Freeza yelled throwing the ball of ki at the planet causing lava to shoot out. "In five minutes this planet is going to explode."

"Krillin get out of here!" Goku yelled.

"Oh no you don't." Freeza said as he used telekinesis on Krillin and exploded his body.

Goku looked up in horror. "No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled as his ki went up and down and his hair flashed to gold then black until his power exploded and he kept the golden hair color. "You are going to pay for this Freeza!" Goku yelled darkly.

Goku has become The Legendary Super Saiyan.

_A/N: If any of you have tips to extend fighting scenes please tell me because writing fight scenes is not my specialty. I really appreciate tips._


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan looked at his father in awe. He had no idea what happened, all he knew was Krillin got killed, his father got angry, and next thing he knew his hair turned gold and he got an increase of power.

"Gohan, listen carefully, take Piccolo, find Bulma, and leave in our ship." Goku said in a serious tone. If Gohan didn't know it was his father, he would have never guessed that voice came from Goku.

Gohan grabbed Piccolo and said, "Good luck dad." Goku smirked and gave Gohan a thumbs up, then Gohan flew as fast as he can to get Bulma and leave the planet so he wasn't a liability to his father.

Frieza had other plans however and he prepared a death beam to fire at Gohan, but Goku phased in front of him and grabbed his hand putting just enough pressure to not break the tyrant's hand. Frieza was more surprised than in pain. Goku than punched Frieza in the nose and let go of his hand sending him flying several feet back.

"What happened to you, you were not this strong!"

Goku remembered Vegeta mentioning something about a Super Saiyan. So Goku took a shot in the dark and said, "I have achieved the legendary state, I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Frieza didn't want to believe that the silly legend existed, but it was getting increasingly hard to convince himself that he was bluffing, but Frieza was suddenly interrupted from his train of thought when Goku round house kicked him towards the ground creating a small crater. Goku immediately followed up his attack with a Masenko. Frieza shot out and punched Goku in the jaw sending him towards a mountain, but he stopped himself and flew towards Frieza leaving an after image in his place, he then phased behind the alien and kicked his spine causing him to yell out in pain. Frieza then resorted to using his telekinesis and trapped Goku in a ball, immobilizing him. Wasting no time Frieza sent Goku towards a pillar of lava releasing him on contact.

Gohan, who was about to leave the planet, visibly paled and Bulma took notice of this. "Wha-what happened?" Asked Bulma.

"I c-can't fe-feel my fa-father's ki." Gohan replied tearing up, but his sadness turned to pure rage. "Leave this planet, I am going to finish what my dad started." "But Gohan." " No arguing!" Yelled Gohan. Then he flew towards Frieza.

"Frieza!" Yelled Gohan.

Frieza smiled. "So you have come for more I see."

Gohan's eye twitched at the sound of his father's murderer's voice.

"I am going to kill you and avenge my father." Said Gohan with pure hatred in his voice.

Frieza just laughed. "And what makes you think that you can actually kill me when your weakling father couldn't even defeat me. And _he_ was the so called Super Saiyan." Frieza said mockingly.

"My father was not weak!"

"Oh really, than why is he dead and I am still alive. Face it, your father was nothing more than a third class, monkey piece of trash! He couldn't even protect you, but don't worry, you'll see him soon enough, it will be a nice family reunion of weak…" Frieza mocked before Gohan's power increased.

"MY FATHER! IS NOT! WEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" Gohan yelled before he became a Super Saiyan himself.

'Uh oh.' Frieza thought.

Gohan shot out and grabbed Frieza's throat and stared at Frieza with pure unadulterated rage in his eyes, making Frieza shiver in fear. Gohan punched Frieza repeatedly while keeping a tight grip on his throat. Gohan just lost control and went on pure instincts at this point. After a minute passed Frieza was barely clinging onto consciousness, was very bloody, and had his nose was broken in two places.

"W-w-wait."

"What!"

" I-I-I'm not at my true po-power, don't you want to fight me at my max?"

As much as his Saiyan instincts wanted to fight him at his max he refused.

Gohan smiled evilly "Nice try Frieza." Gohan said before blasting him to the next dimension.

Gohan flew to the ground powering back to his base form and laughed. He had avenged his father. But before he flew towards Friza's ship he heard coughing and felt a weak ki signature, his father's. Gohan ran to him and saw his father on the brink of death.

Goku was on his back with third degree burns and covered in a pool of blood and cold sweat and his face was scrunched together in pain. Gohan fed him his energy to ease the pain and temporarily stopping the blood loss.

"Goh-Gohan?" Goku said weakly.

"Shh save your strength."

Gohan carried Goku, turned Super Saiyan, and flew towards Frieza's ship while tears of joy were running down his cheeks.

Gohan ran in the control room of the ship, set Goku on the floor, and quickly looked at the control's, when he found the start button he pressed it…, but nothing happened.

Gohan's eyes went wide open, "No…" He pressed it again and again "Noooooo!" But just when Gohan was losing hope, he saw a space pod much like Vegeta's out of the window, he then grabbed his father, made a B-line to the pod, jumped in the pod, and mashed all of the buttons hoping one of them would get them off the planet. And one did just in time, because the moment they got out of the atmosphere, the planet exploded.

_Two hours later_

'Now landing on planet X9920; Yardrat.' The computer said; but the ship suffered damages and crashed into a cliff, breaking the glass to the pod and making them fall out when they hit the ground, the inhabitants surrounded them.

"Hey Gohan, I didn't know the circus was in town." Goku said before losing consciousness.

"Oh for the love of Kami, please be a peaceful race." Gohan said before also blacking out.

_The next day_

Goku woke up submerged in a tank of an aqua colored healing gel. It was inside a small room with a circular window, two beds, and one door. Gohan was kneeling next to one of the beds praying to Kami for forgiveness for killing Ginu and Frieza. When he heard the tank beep, Gohan got up, drained the liquid, and opened the tank. Goku felt groggy and confused.

"Gohan? What's going on?"

" I couldn't feel your ki, so I went to finish what you started, then Frieza kept insulting you and I snapped turning to a Super Saiyan."

"Wait, you're a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, but anyways I killed Frieza, but before, I lost control and kept punching him while choking him, It was scary… but exhilarating, but he said he wasn't at his full power, and trust me it was hard to refuse letting him get stronger, but I didn't fall for it, maybe if I knew he didn't kill you, but I couldn't give him any advantage, so I blasted him just like I did with Ginu, right after I killed Frieza, I felt your ki even though it was extremely small and I gave you some of my energy, when we got to Frieza's ship, it was to damaged to fly, but then I found a space pod and left and now we're here,… but I am ashamed at what I did, I let my temper cloud my morals." Gohan explained.

All Goku could do was hug his son. "It's okay Gohan, if you didn't kill Frieza, then he would have continued to kill innocent people. He was a monster that needed to be stopped, I'm just sad it had to be you, but hey, you're a hero." Goku said trying to cheer up his son.

Their father-son moment was interrupted when the chief of Yardrat walked in.

"Hello Saiyan Gohan. Hello Saiyan Goku. We would like to welcome you by teaching you our special move, Instant Transmission. I sense you two have pure hearts so I trust you won't misuse this move.

Goku raised his eyebrow at Gohan and Gohan shrugged in response.

"Um, thanks." Said Gohan.

"We know Saiyans have big appetite, so we prepare feast."

"All right!" Exclaimed Goku while Gohan's mouth watered.

It took them a year to perfect the move and almost as long to have the pod fixed and another made, but in between training the move, they trained their Super Saiyan state until they were able to sleep in that form. Once they mastered both the move and the Super Saiyan state, they thanked them for their kindness, got in the pods, and left for planet Earth.

_During the year on Earth_

"Shenron, bring back all of the people killed since Frieza came on Namek except for the ones that were part of Frieza's army back to life on Earth." Bulma said hoping the loop hole would work.

Shenron's eyes glowed red and the Namekians and Vegeta were suddenly on Earth alive. "Your wish has been granted, until we meet again." Boomed Shenron.

"What the HFIL is going on!" Yelled Vegeta.

"You got revived moron!" Yelled Bulma.

Ignoring the insult Vegeta asked, "Explain woman."

"We used the Earth Dragon Balls you idiot. And my name is Bulma Bul-ma."

"Well it's about time." Vegeta said calming down.

Realizing it was as close to a thank you as she'll get Bulma said, "Well you're going to need a place to crash, and you're welcome to stay at me place, you know, you're actually kinda cute." Bulma said with a wink.

"What?" Vegeta scoffed. "I'm not cute"

While they were talking, Dende was healing Piccolo with bandages on.

"Moori, come quickly." Said Guru.

"Yes Grand Elder."

"I'm sorry my children, I am leaving this realm." Guru put his hand on Moori's head and made him the new Grand Elder. "Moori is the new Grand Elder. I'm sorry my children, I love you." Guru said before vanishing.

_6 months later_

Moori made a new set of Dragon Balls.

"Arise Porunga!"

"Name your three wishes!"

"Revive Krillin on Earth."

"It has been granted."

"Bring Goku to Earth."

"The one known as Goku does not want to go to Earth."

"What? What about Gohan?"

"The one known as Gohan does not want to go to Earth."

"Um, then bring back Namek and take the Namekians except for Piccolo and Kami there."

"Namek has been restored."

Then the Dragon Balls and Namekians teleported to Namek.

Over these few months Bulma and Vegeta have grown to like each other though Vegeta didn't want to show or admit it toanyone.

_5 months later_

Vegeta is training in a gravity room at 500 times Earth's Gravity when suddenly one of his blasts hit the controls, short circuiting it causing it to explode.

Bulma heard the explosion and sprinted towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta are you alright!?"

Vegeta smiled. "Yeah." Vegeta said before blacking out.

Bulma took out a remote and called a nurse robot with a gurney which took Vegeta to the hospital at Capsule Corp., she then called a few more robots to clean up the remains of the gravity room. She then ran to the hospital to check up on Vegeta.

Vegeta was barely conscious when Bulma got in the room. Bulma sat in a chair and moved her hand through Vegeta's flame like hair and kissed him making Vegeta smile before slipping out of consciousness.

_Vegeta was getting beat up by Frieza while Bulma looked up in horror and tears in her eyes._

"_Bul-Bulma get out of here." Vegeta warned._

_Frieza looked at Bulma and smiled evilly, he then prepared a death beam._

"_No please don't hurt her!" Vegeta pleaded. _

_Frieza laughed at Vegeta begging and fired._

_Vegeta saw Bulma fall to the ground, all Vegeta felt was rage which then…_

"Curse you Frieza!" Yelled Vegeta still unconscious, his ki causing the furniture to break.

"Vegeta calm down!" Yelled Bulma.

"How dare you kill Bulma!"

"What!?" Yelled Bulma.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled turning into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta finally woke up with his bed destroyed and Bulma looking at him in awe. Vegeta hugged Bulma as he powered down.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but hope you all like this special long chapter. Vegeta only acts like this with Bulma, he is still cold and mean with everyone else. This will temporally be a Vegeta/Buma fic, but only for like half to a whole chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ve-Vegeta… W-what happened to your hair… it was yellow?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta let go of Bulma. "What?" 'Could it have been the Super Saiyan transformation?'

"Vegeta are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah."

Deciding not to push him, Bulma tried cleaning up the room a little, and picked up a book.

"Culture and customs all over the world." Bulma read the title of the book aloud. "Hey, Vegeta, what's Saiyan culture and customs like?"

"Well, we don't get married, we choose a mate." 'Wait, why did I start out with mates?' "It's mutual and unconditional." 'Why am I still talking about this!?' "Each of them will go through a phase called 'Bond', they get a sort of instinct in which they can telepathically talk, of course this was before we mastered telepathy, and they can sometimes feel when the other is distressed."

"Wow." Bulma whispered to herself. "Will we go through 'Bond'?" Bulma said blushing.

"Eventually, yes, but if we become mates, then I'm going to have to train you, after all, the Prince of all Saiyans can't have a mate who can't fight." Vegeta said smirking at his quick thinking.

Bulma playfully pouted. "Fine. Wait, Saiyans, I can't believe I haven't thought of this before, we can use the Dragonballs to wish back your planet and your people!"

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "You'll let me use the Dragon Balls for that?"

"Of course!" Bulma cheerfully exclaimed as she hugged Vegeta.

'Wait. I have a better idea.'

"Oh, hello, King Kai right?" Asked Bulma.

'In the flesh. Anyways I can ask the Namekians to use the Dragon Balls.'

"Then do it already!" Vegeta yelled anticipation getting the better of him.

'Okay okay geese, just give me a minute.'

'Okay, Planet Vegeta is back and so are the Saiyans, what do you want to use the third wish for?'

"I don't care." Vegeta replied.

"Thanks King Kai." Said Bulma.

'Bye.'

Vegeta felt two familiar power levels. "Great Nappa and Raditz are back. Hold on." Vegeta carried Bulma bridal style and she snuggled closer to Vegeta, and he flew to Raditz.

"Vegeta what's going on?" Asked Raditz.

"Shut up and follow me!" Vegeta then flew towards Nappa and set Bulma down which Bulma immediately took cover behind Vegeta.

"Uh… he-hey Vegeta… long time no see." Nappa said terrified.

"Relax you moron, I'm not going to kill you again."

"Vegeta, what happened?" Asked Raditz.

"Remember the Dragon Balls?"

"Oh. But why did you wish me back after so much time?"

Vegeta smirked. "I didn't, I wished the entire Saiyan race back."

Both of the resurrected Saiyan's eyes went wide.

"You can come out now." Vegeta said smiling at Bulma. Bulma slowly walked next to Vegeta but still very close. Vegeta chuckled and kissed her forehead.

The Saiyan's jaws dropped. They had never seen their prince smile let alone _kiss _a weakling.

"This is my future mate, Bulma."

"Wh-wh-wha-wha-wha-WHAT! But she's not a Saiyan and she's a wea…" Both Saiyans said before being cut off with Raditz being punched in the face and Nappa being punched in the gut.

"You will show the future Princess of all Saiyans respect! Do you morons understand?!"

Nappa and Raditz nodded painfully and kneeled before Bulma. "My apologies Bulma." The Saiyans said.

"Now, we're going to Planet Vegeta and if I see so much as a dent in this planet when I get back I will send you back to HFIL, understand?"

They gulped and nodded.

Vegeta picked Bulma up. "And don't think I don't remember you, Goku's _brother." _Bulma said to Raditz angrily.

"Why you little." Vegeta roundhouse kicked Raditz knocking him out. "That moron doesn't learn." Vegeta muttered, then flew back to Capsule Corporation. 'Wow, he really does care about me.' Bulma thought, little did she know, she said that to Vegeta through Bond making Vegeta smirk. 'Of course I do.'

"Where's the ship?"

"Follow me."

Bulma led Vegeta through a long hallway and through a large door that had to be opened with a password and hand print. When the door opened, a large pod was in the middle. Bulma walked towards the ship and opened the door.

"What's the coordinates?"

"45190Q."

Bulma entered the coordinates and a screen on the controls said it would take three days, and then she pressed 'Launch'. Vegeta then sat back happily thinking about seeing his people again. Bulma looked at Vegeta and smiled. 'I love you.'

Vegeta smiled at her. 'I love you too.'

"What?"

'We're Bonding.'

'Oh.'

"Well now's a good time to start your training, I'll meet you in the G.R."

Bulma went to her room and changed into a pink gi, shorts, and sneakers, then walked to the Gravity Room.

"Get into a meditative stance, you're going to learn how to use your ki…"

_Three days later_

_Now landing on Planet Vegeta. _Said the computer.

The door to the ship went down and Vegeta walked out with his chin held high, and all the Saiyans who were getting ready to attack the "invader" bowed down to Vegeta, and they said "Prince Vegeta has returned."

"Get everyone to the courtyard of the palace." Vegeta said making them tell the instructions to the others with the scouters. "Let's go, Bulma." Bulma walked out wearing a special suit that would allow her to withstand Planet Vegeta's gravity. Vegeta started flying slowly to the courtyard with Bulma flying slowly while bobbing up and down.

"Father, I have told everyone to meet in the courtyard, which is where I'll explain everything."

King Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter and aimed it at Bulma. "Why have you brought this female with only a power level of 20?"

"I wish for her to be my mate, father."

"What, I will not allow it!"

Vegeta's eye twitched as his energy increased causing King Vegeta's scouter to explode much to his surprise. "Father, we have begun to Bond, we _will _be mates." Vegeta's power continued to rise.

Vegeta took Bulma's hand. "We love each other."

"You know very well that it's against tradition to breed with a non-Saiyan, the blood line will be tainted, it is okay for your brother since he will not be future King, but you must breed with a pure blood."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan. "_**You think I care about blood lines?! To HFIL with that! I love her and we will be mates, whether you give us your blessing or not!"**_

"The Legendary Super Saiyan." King Vegeta whispered in awe. Then his eyes narrowed. "What happened to you, you were so proud?"

"She came into my life, I put all that stuff behind me, for her." Vegeta said.

King Vegeta sighed, and with great reluctance said. "Alright, you have my blessing.

Vegeta powered down and kissed Bulma then walked to the courtyard with her at hand, and King Vegeta reluctantly following them. When they got there, the Saiyans bowed down. "As you are all aware, Planet Vegeta had been wiped out along with most of the Saiyan race. The reason this has been reversed is because on a planet called Earth there are there orbs called Dragon Balls that grant any one wish, but I did not use the set on Earth, instead I used the Dragonballs on Namek. This set grants any three wishes and I used two of them to wish for the planet to be restored and the Saiyans to be resurrected. And as of now, all of you are banned from touching the two planets.

"All hail Prince Vegeta!" The Saiyans chanted.

"Silence!" Yelled King Vegeta. "Now that we have the explanation out of the way, I present to you Prince Vegeta's mate…"

"Bulma!" Vegeta finished.

"All hail Princess Bulma!" The Saiyans chanted.

Thinking about something she raised her hand to stop the cheering. "Um… a-attention everyone. Um… do any of you know the parents of Raditz and Kakarot?"

"They are my son's, princess." Said a Goku look-a-like besides the scars on his face.

"Please come up here."

"As you wish my princess." The man and a women, presumably his mate, flew up to Bulma.

"What are your names?" Bulma asked with a smile.

Vegeta smirked knowing what his mate was doing and King Vegeta had a scowl on his face.

"My name is Bardock and this is my mate Gine."

"It's nice to meet you." Bulma said sticking out her hand to shake theirs.

Bardock and Gine looked confused making Bulma confused.

"Vegeta, Saiyans know about handshakes right?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Of course they do, it's just that a third class has never touched a royal and lived to tell about it."

'Wow, that's strict.'

'You don't know the half of it.'

"Well anyways, Kakarot, well he goes by Goku now, is actually a good friend of mine. If you want, you can come to Earth with us and you can meet him, well he isn't on Earth yet, he's still somewhere in space ever since Frieza died."

"What!? Frieza is dead!?"

"Oh yeah It was either Goku or his son, Gohan that killed him."

"But he's a third class, there must be some mistake!" King Vegeta yelled.

Bulma waved her hand in front of her nose. "Dude you need a breath mint or something, peeyoo!"

A vein appeared on King Vegeta's head as the Saiyan's gasped while Vegeta broke down laughing.

"So you in?" Bulma asked Bardock and Gine.

'If we can see our son again, then we have to take this chance.' Gine said through Bonding.

"Yes, my Princess." Bardock answered.

"Great! Anyway, Vegeta we need to get back before half the world gets destroyed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes knowing that Raditz and Nappa weren't _that_ stupid.

"Goodbye father."

"What do you mean _goodbye_!?"

"I'm going to Earth, Planet Vegeta will be fine without me." Vegeta replied making King Vegeta's vein to reappear. Before King Vegeta had a chance to respond, Vegeta motioned to Bardock and Gine to follow him and he grabbed Bulma and flew towards the ship.

_One month later_

Vegeta's tail grew back soon after he got back to Earth.

"Vegeta, do you feel that?" Asked a one month pregnant Bulma.

"It's King Cold and Cooler." Vegeta gulped.

"No." Gine whispered.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this." Vegeta said cracking his knuckles.

"No way, I'm coming." Bulma protested.

"It would be an honor to watch the Prince of all Saiyans fight." Bardock added.

"Just suppress your ki and stay out of my way."

They flew towards the Cold's ship.

"You really outdid yourself this time, whatever your name is." Said King Cold before killing his henchmen.

Bulma, Bardock, Gine, Raditz, Nappa and the Z Warriors all hid behind a boulder.

Vegeta was about to fight the rest of the Cold family when a man with purple hair and a tail flew down towards King Cold and Cooler. Cooler activated his scouter and laughed. "Are you lost boy or do you have a death wish."

"What's his power level?" Asked King Cold.

"Five."

They both laughed, but the man took out his sword, powered up to a Super Saiyan and drove the sword through King Cold's heart. He took out the sword and disintegrated the tyrant. The man continued his attack by slicing Cooler in half and disintegrating him as well.

Bulma and the Saiyans flew towards the man.

"Goku and Gohan should be landing in a while, I can take you to where they will be."

"Who are you and how are you a Saiyan!?"

"I'll explain everything when Goku and Gohan are here, so if you'll follow me…" He trailed off.

Vegeta glared at him, but followed him.

_One day before the Cold family arrived (Gohan)._

Gohan was fast asleep when he suddenly felt pressure in his lower spine. Gohan woke up and saw that his tail grew back.

"Dad dad dad." Gohan said through the communicator built in the ship.

"Gohan what's wrong?!"

"My tail grew back!" Gohan said happily.

"That's great!" Goku yawned. "Well, goodnight Gohan.

"Goodnight dad."

Gohan rubbed his tail against his cheek feeling the soft fur then grabbed it close to him as he contently fell asleep.

_Present Day_

Two space pods landed on the ground creating large craters and out came two Super Saiyans wearing, what seemed to be, a weird type of Saiyan armor.

"Oh hey guys, did you sense where we were gonna land or something?" Goku asked the group.

Gohan was about to greet them when he sensed a familiar ki and he immediately broke through Raditz's armor so that he could hold him up, then he proceeded to pin him against a nearby cliff. "How are you alive!?" Gohan yelled not even noticing Nappa or the three new Saiyans.

"He-hey nephew lo-long time no see." Radditz nervously said. Gohan growled making Radditz pale with fear.

Vegeta broke down with laughter. "Nice one kid! I used the Namekian Dragonballs to wish all the Saiyan's back. And don't worry about Radditz, I made sure he won't kill anyone."

"If you hurt _anyone_, I will _not_ _hesitate_ to send you straight back to HFIL!" Gohan yelled as he threw Radditz to the ground.

Trying to change the subject of what just happened, Gohan said. "I see you've been training Bulma! Good for you, you're almost as strong as Master Roshi." Gohan complemented.

Vegeta smirked. "Thanks to me, and that was only with one month of training."

"_You_ trained her!?" Exclaimed Gohan and Goku.

"_I guess now's as good a time as any." _Vegeta told Bulma through Bond.

"Vegeta and I are mates!" Bulma cheerfully said taking hold of Vegeta's hand.

"WHAT?!" Gohan and the Z Warriors yelled.

"What's a mate, is it like marriagemony?" Goku asked.

"It's much more than _marriage and matrimony._" Vegeta quickly explained.

"And!" Bulma paused for dramatic effect. "I'm pregnant!"

Their jaws dropped.

"_Thank Kami! This makes my job sooooo much easier." _The man thought.

"B-but B." Yamcha sadly said.

"Yamcha, we broke up a long time ago." Bulma responded.

Vegeta smirked. "That's right scar boy, she's mine." Vegeta said before kissing Bulma to spite Yamcha.

After they got over the surprise, Goku finally noticed two other Saiyans and walked up to Bardock. "Hey… there's another me!"

Everyone fell back dramatically.

"Actually, Goku… we're your parents and we're your grandparents, Gohan... I'm Bardock and this is your mother, Gine."

Gohan, Goku, and the other Z Warriors eyes went wide.

"D-daddy? M-mommy?"

"G-grandma? G-grandpa?"

"Dad! Mom!" Goku yelled as he hugged his parents.

When Goku let go, Bardock hugged Gohan, whose tail was wagging contently. Then when Bardock let go, Gine hugged Gohan, who started to purr as Gine hummed a lullaby. When Gine released Gohan, he yawned contently.

"Now hold on! Why didn't you two allow the dragon to bring you back?" Vegeta questioned.

"Oh yeah, watch this." Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"It's called Instant Transmission, you focus on someone's ki and you teleport." Gohan put two fingers on forehead and vanished.

Seconds later, Goku appeared, and a few seconds after that Gohan appeared.

"Wow." Krillin said.

The man cleared his thought getting everyone's attention.

"Uh gee how should I say this…? Um… my name is Trunks and uhh… I'm from the future and um… Bulma, Vegeta… I'm your son." Seeing Vegeta scowl, Trunks quickly added. "I can prove it, just scan my blood."

"Okay, follow us." Bulma said taking flight making Goku and Gohan surprised, but they quickly shook it off and followed Bulma back to Capsule Corporation.

"So, _son_ what brings you to the past?" Vegeta questioned.

"In four years on May 23 in West City two androids created by Dr. Gero will appear and kill all of the Z Warriors effortlessly and kill more than 75% of the human race. They are more powerful than the Cold family combined. Goku, Gohan, mom, and you continued training these past four years, but it still wasn't enough, so I've come to the past to help fight before you get killed, and so you can train even harder."

"This is my fault, I should have made sure that the Red Ribbon Army was destroyed." Goku said sadly.

"You actually damaged the Army a lot, it set Gero back so much that the androids could be as strong as gods, theoretically of course."

Bulma walked in.

"Um… Vegeta…? The results came back, it's a match." Bulma said.

"So I guess you are my son." Vegeta smirked. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the G.R. to spar. Now."

Vegeta dragged Trunks to the G.R. and in half an hour he came back half conscious and Trunks was holding him up.

"Don't… need… your… help… boy!" Vegeta said before passing out.

Trunks set Vegeta on the couch.

"Anyways. My father was the first to die, then Goku, then Piccolo, after that, they stole a Capsule Corp. ship to go to Namek, and destroyed it making it so we couldn't use the Dragonballs, Krillin was the next to fall, then Tien, then Chiaotzu, and finally Yamcha."

"What about me?" Gohan asked.

"You were like a big brother to me, Gohan. You were the last to die… when I saw you… I turned Super Saiyan. Then, a couple years of laying low, mom finished the time machine, but me being here won't affect my timeline, instead I created a separate time line, but having one time line that doesn't have to go through what I've been through is well worth it."

"Wow… thanks Trunks."

"Well what are you clowns waiting for? Get to training!" Vegeta yelled recently regaining consciousness.

"Bulma, do you have any upgraded G.R.'s?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, this one goes up to 1000." Bulma replied handing Goku a capsule.

"Thanks Bulma, bye everyone!" Goku said before taking off with Gohan, Bardock, and Gine.

"Mom we're home!"

Chichi ran out of the house and hugged Gohan.

"My baby's home!" Chichi cheered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hi honey."

"Oh, Goku!" Chichi said happily. "Grrrrrr how dare you two stay gone for so long, and what's with your hair!?"

"We-well y-you see mom…" Gohan explained everything that happened.

"Ohhhh, my poor baby! It must've been terrible to have to kill." Sniffling, Chichi tried to change the subject. "Are you four hungry, lunch should be ready soon?"

They nodded and Chichi went back inside to finish lunch, and Goku threw down the G.R. capsule and walked in with Gohan to start training for the threat coming in four years.

_A/N: Reign of Sorrow: What part was rushed, and if you have any tips to fix this please go right ahead :), the fight scene with Frieza and Goku was rushed, but like I said in chapter 7, fight scenes are not my specialty. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! As you may know, I did not create "Bond", I just wanted to use it for my story, if any of you know who the original creator of this is, tell me and I'll put her/his name in the next A/N._


	10. Chapter 10

_One month later_

Bulma walked down the aisle with Dr. Brief crying and she met Vegeta with Goku as his best man (after a little persuasion from Bulma).

"Do you Vegeta take Bulma to be your lawful wedded wife…"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" Vegeta barked making the priest gulp.

"A-and do you Bulma take Vegeta to be your lawful wedded husband…"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted from everyone and sobs could be heard from Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs.

_Four years later_

Chichi had another son named Goten one year after the wedding.

"Good luck daddy, good luck big brother!" A threw year old demi Saiyan cheered.

"Be safe you two." Chichi said in between sobs.

The Z Warriors and Bulma met on a small mountain.

"Gohan! Look at you you've grown so much." Bulma complimented.

"Keep an eye out for the androids, remember, they don't have a ki signal so you can't track them." Trunks said.

Minutes later, two figures flew up above the city, and one of them created a large ki ball and threw it at the city.

"No!" Gohan yelled flying towards the blast. He then caught the blast struggling to keep it at bay.

"Come on we have to help Gohan." Goku yelled, but Gohan's power increased.

"Kioken times 40!" The blast was thrown out of the atmosphere by Gohan.

Gohan stopped the kioken and was breathing hard while glaring at the androids.

"19, scan the boy." An old looking man said.

"Yes, 20. _Gohan Son: 50% Saiyan 50% Human. Age: 11. Father: Goku Son. Mother: Chichi Son. Siblings: Goten Son. Occupation: Fighter/Martial Artist. Allegiance: Z Warriors." _

"_You're_ Goku's boy huh. You know your father has been quite a pain throughout the years."

Out of nowhere Vegeta flew towards 19 and attempted to kick the android, but 19 caught his foot, broke his leg, and punched Vegeta's gut knocking him out, then threw him towards the ocean.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled flying towards her mate.

Gohan threw a right hook at the android leaving an in print, then tried blasting him, but the android absorbed the blast with its palms much to Gohan's surprise. Said android grabbed Gohan by covering his mouth with one hand, holding his chest with the other, and wrapping his legs around Gohan's legs completely immobilizing him. The rest of the Z Warriors flew towards them as fast as they could, but was stopped by 20. 19 then started to absorb Gohan's energy.

"Gohan's losing energy fast." Piccolo said.

Gohan started seeing stars, then his vision was fading in and out, then he lost the Super Saiyan form, and finally lost consciousness.

"Give them the brat 19."

19 tossed Gohan to Goku and Goku glared at them.

"This is all wrong, these are not the androids that appear in my timeline." Trunks said.

"Ah, hello Trunks Brief, you're a lot older than I thought you'd be." 20 said.

Goku handed Trunks Gohan.

"Kioken times 50!"

Goku phased in front of 19, grabbed his wrists and ripped off its hands exposing wires. Goku followed up his attack with a Kamehameha Wave disintegrating it. 20 flew down to the city while they were distracted and started to flee.

"Yamcha, could you take Gohan to the Lookout?" Goku asked.

"Yeah of course man." Yamcha replied taking Gohan from Trunks.

Yamcha flew off to the Lookout while everyone else flew down to find 20.

After an hour, Krillin found 20 and his lab, and raised his ki, signaling the others. When they got there, Trunks kicked down the door expecting to see 20, but instead he found 20 with his head crushed and three other androids, two male one female. Trunks paled and pointed at the smaller man and woman. "Tho-those are th-the an-an-androids from my timeline."

Piccolo phased in front of the girl and threw a punch, but it was dodged lazily and she chopped at Piccolo's neck knocking him unconscious. Goku then went to try, but two hits to the chest and he was out cold.

"You guys are actually fun to fight, I think I'll spare you so that we can have a rematch."

The android started to walk towards the door. "You coming 17, 16?"

"Yeah yeah we're coming 18." 17 said.

18 stopped in front of Krillin. "Later cutie." 18 kissed Krillin on the cheek making him blush, then they flew away.

"Well that could've gone better." Tien said grabbing Piccolo.

"At least they spared us." Krillin said.

Trunks picked up Goku. "These androids are much stronger than the ones from my timeline."

"Dad! Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

"Set them down, I have senzu beans." Mr. Popo said.

A few minutes later, Bulma flew up to the Lookout with a very angry Saiyan in a cast. Goku threw Vegeta a senzu bean which he ate with a scowl, then he broke of the cast.

"How on Earth can a bucket of bolts defeat me, The Prince of all Saiyans!?"

"Well, considering he beat me just as easily, and I'm stronger than you." Gohan said before being interrupted.

"That was rhetorical brat!"

"What are we going to do about the three new andriods?" Goku asked to everyone.

"There are more!? Great just great, that's just fantastic!" Vegeta yelled.

"Maybe we can feed Gohan our energy while he's doing the Kioken." Piccolo suggested.

"You up for it Gohan." Asked Goku.

Gohan cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Yeah, let's do it. Wait how are we going to find them?"

Everyone face palmed.

"Wait, the guy that created them has to have another lab somewhere, I mean I do and all the other scientists I've met do, so he probably has another one too. Maybe there will be some blueprints, with them, I can make a remote and shut them down." Bulma said.

"I'll go where the original lab is to see if there's a bunker or another floor." Trunks.

"Good idea sweetie." Bulma replied.

"Mom!" Trunks complained making everyone laugh, well Vegeta just smirked.

'At least they can still laugh, in my time line I'll be lucky to see anyone smile." Trunks thought sadly.

"Well, I'm off." Trunks flew away from the Lookout.

_Androids_

16, 17, and 18 fly through the sky and birds fly by them and 16 smiles at them.

"Like the birds 16?" 17 asked.

"Yes, I like all life on Earth and wish them no harm."

"Hear that 18, we got a hippie over here! Hahaha!" 17 joked.

"Leave the guy alone 17."

"I don't have the feeling of offense."

"Alright then, carry on 17."

17 blasted the birds.

"The birds have been eliminated. _Initiating the feeling of sadness."_

"Nice one 17." 18 deadpanned.

"Whatever."

_Trunks_

Trunks walked in 20's lab and after a few minutes he found a secret door leading underground. Trunks saw a large tube with a little dot and what he found on the description made him pale, he then blasted the dot named cell disintegrating it completely. On a desk he found 16, 17, and 18's blue prints and saw that 17's original name was Lapis and 18's original name was Lazuli. After looking for anything else that could be important, Trunks flew out of the lab and sent a Galic Gun down at the lab completely leveling the land. Then he returned to the Look Out.

_A/N: Reign Of Sorrow: LOL I didn't take any offense by it XD! Congrats on posting the 15__th__ review (not counting my review). _

_Reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
